pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soqed hozi
hallo there - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:54, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Build:A/D Infinite Wind Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:29, 22 August 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:P/W_Focused_PvE_Paragon&action=rate *Dropping AR would mean less attacking = less SY!. *Why do you need a rez if nothing dies? *Why would you need a chant? — Skakid9090 21:53, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :AG is useless in pve, you can maintain SY with r3 luxon, focused anger and spear of fury...Soqed hozi 22:06, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :and a chant like anthem of weariness or anthem of flame would let you case condidtions for spear of furys bonus to trigger also better e-management and more spammming. Soqed hozi 22:07, 28 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I was just coming here to ask about your rating. I agree with skakid. Your reasoning on the build for a 3-3-0 rating is poor, as you make no sense. There is no need for a chant, there is 4 shouts keeping AR up. AR is there to be able to attack faster and gain adrenaline very fast to use SY often. How do you mean this is a "poor" version of "this" build? This build is to supply massive party support which it succeeds at...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:08, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::no it doesnt, AR is NOT NEEDED, you can keep SV up all the time without it. Take a res, it iz gud. :::They're on Fire is not needed, damage reduction is high already. Use a chant like anthem of weariness instead, to cause a condition to trigger spear of furys bonus effect, helping you charge SV almost instantly. :::Soqed hozi 20:19, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Spear of fury has a 8s recharge, you need to use it every 3s with your build. You can not keep SY up with your version. Lord Belar 22:28, 15 October 2007 (CEST) get a decent title, mine lasts 4 seconds (as even the article suggetss having). spear of furty will gain u 6 adrenaline on a hit against a conditioned foe, its not meant to charge up SV solely, but it helps out majorly. In the current build the only way to charge it is using a 25% IAS, which after being nerfed gives -20 armour to you. Soqed hozi 10:08, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :You're missing the point entirely: Spear of fury takes to long to recharge, you can use it to charge SY every other time. Your build is 50% worse than the vetted one. Lord Belar 17:15, 16 October 2007 (CEST) i said it helps, not does it all itself. Current "vetted" one is getting nothing out of it, so it makes it infinately worse by your reasoning. Also people who vote 5 for innovation just dont understand it. Soqed hozi 17:32, 16 October 2007 (CEST) SY lasts 4s. 4s is not enough for gaining 8a without an IAS. Spear can only be used every 6s. Yours doesn't work. Lord Belar 17:36, 16 October 2007 (CEST) it does work cus i have tested it. IAS is all well and good, but not at the expense of making spear of fury contribute nothing. Without a furious spear I keep up SV all the time, no probs. oh, and I dont get cracked armour for doing so. Soqed hozi 18:00, 16 October 2007 (CEST) AR is the most imba IAS, despite the Cracked Armor nerf. Your vote shows you know nothing of game mechanics, nor of this wiki. Drop your "mine is better" spiel. It means nothing, especially because it's not true. "lol. ITS MY OPINION! I am entitled to it, and do not need someone to tell me what I may or may not think about something. Thats the whole point of the rating system is it not? What I think of it? " No, that's not the point of a rating system. It's not a voting system, though we still say 'vote'. Your vote will be stricken. You are entitled to opinions, but if your opinions are utter crap, they will be stricken. See the bold on this page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:30, 1 December 2007 (CET) lols nubs. i iz not a dumb american. and whats the point of a rating system if u hsve to all vote what the admin says u can vote. seems dumb to me, and that cus it is. and whats imba about 25% ias that requires constant feeding otherwise u need to use 25 energy to recast? thats just daft. especially an ias that makes u as weak as a caster, yet ur nearer the melee than casters...AR is so easy to counter, especially now mesmer interupts trigger on chants too. Soqed hozi 01:25, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Then where's your "entitled to opinion" reel coming from. There's a difference between invalid votes and conflicting votes. Yours misrepresents the build's abilites completely. Read VETTING, please. To maintain AR is hardly a problem. CR is hardly a problem. Niether yours' nor the vetted one is a caster, I don't see where you are coming from. Chants... are never be countered in PvE or PvP by mesmers. The fact you use that as an argument absolutely invalidates your comment. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:33, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::i see the fact that ur are an idiot invalidates everything so far. I am not taling about pve specifically for AR, its a pvp skill really, as its not needed in pve. i never said its a caster, but with cracked armour, a paragon has 60 armour, same as a caster. The build on this site is not a 5-5-5 build, no wai. NOT innovative. NOT effective, as it urequires/u an SF with you to maintain burnign on a foe for you to get bonus from spear of fury and they're on fire. ToF is overkill anyway. sorry, but the build is all wrong. Soqed hozi 09:14, 1 December 2007 (CET)